Case 101
by frcpirate
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Settling in and colour-changing hair!! R & R please!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope that this turns out well. I don't think that I have seen a story like this one yet, but I could be wrong. If I am not, I would greatly appreciate it if you let me know you are going to use a thread like it, and I would like some credit. I put a lot of thought into this, and I hope it turns out as good on paper as it is in my head.  
  
I hope that this story can be of some significance. I hope that it inspires some of you out there. If I write it correctly, it should. I would like to say the following things to all of those out there who are going through bad times. Never give up. No matter what, there will always be troubles. The best thing to do is work your way through them. If you do that, you will have truly succeeded in life, and if it applies, in love. Please consider my advice, and never let go. It is the best thing a person could ever do. That is the moral of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the problems I put them through came out of my own head!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! GOOD OR BAD!! I WANT TO GET A LOT!! Hee hee!  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley was sitting in her desk scribbling furiously on a piece of large parchment. She was just putting an end to her case. Her job in the Ministry was to reverse memory charms and find missing people. Lately there had been a lot of disappearances in the wizarding world. Voldemort had been killed, but some of his followers made it their duty to act as martyrs, charming specific people and thus removing unwanted witches and wizards. Today, she would be finishing her 100th consecutive successful case. She was one of the finest Agents in the MOM. She spent hours working, and got in a lot of trouble with her fiancée. Ginny Weasley was a perfectionist. She loved to do things right and to come out on top in arguments. She had what her fiancée called the "Weasley Temper." She could throw a fit and even a few hexes before anyone knew exactly what was going on. The two lovers, Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley, were among the most popular couples in the wizarding world. This was due to the fact that they weren't only very compatible, but they fought each other like they were worst enemies. The relationship between Malfoys and Weasleys has always been rocky. That much was a tradition passed down from father to son and mother to daughter. The entire magical community was always on the edge of their seats, waiting for the day when the two lovebirds joined together, the day the Weasleys and the Malfoys became that of the same family. The door to her office burst open an enraged girl ran through and Virginia rose to meet her. She recognized the intruder as Pansy Parkinson. The look on Pansy's face went from anger to a smug smile in am instant. Virginia glared at her," What are you doing here, Parkinson?" she demanded. "Oh, nothing Weasley," she smiled," I just thought I would hand- deliver your next case. "She gave Ginny a folded piece of paper, never losing her smile. "Well, you've done what you set out to do, so you may leave now." Ginny spat. "Okay Virginia, but let me warn you that this one might touch a little close to home." Pansy smirked and stalked out of the office, her nose in the air. Ginny shrugged and opened the paper. She scanned the contents of the page. It was a biography, the biography of the person she was to find and return memory to. Her eyes widened in shock. This case didn't only touch closer to home it touched right within it. Her next case involved none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
It took Ginny Weasley a week to find the location of her fiancée. When she did, she was surprised, she didn't believe she would get to go that far to find him. He had gone to America. He was a student in a Muggle college in Arizona. She would have to follow him, restore his memory, and find out who had put the spell on him in the first place. She looked up a map of the United States. She studied the map of Arizona and the exact coordinates of its capital city. Next, she took a detailed map of the city and looked around it for the campus of ASU. When she found it, she studied it and the roads around it. She memorized how everything went together from country to state to city, and finally to the campus. She took a campus map and memorized the layout. She imagined the look of the front lobby. There was a bathroom in there, a perfect spot for apparation. She beamed at the absolute genius of it and took out her wand. She muttered an incantation and was gone. Virginia found herself inside a stall of the girls' bathroom. She sighed with relief. She hadn't splinched herself, and had successfully apparated across the atlantic ocean and about three thousand miles of land. She carefully stepped out of the toilet, still wearing her wizarding robes. It hadn't occurred to her that Muggles in America had no idea there were any wizards or witches. She went into the giant entrance hall. In the middle there were couples using couches for public snog sessions. The room itself was made of dark wood. It domed up to a high vaulted ceiling. The ground was covered in hardwood. Along the back wall there was an information booth. Ginny hurried over to this desk and began her queries, "Excuse me, miss." She spoke politely. "Yeah? How may I help you?" The clerk said chomping on a piece of gum. She looked Virginia up and down appraisingly. The woman's hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and her glasses were on in an unruly angle. Her makeup was caked on so much; it looked like a second skin. "Yes, I would like to look up a student here, his name is Draco Malfoy." Her brown eyes were soft, and her tidy red hair greatly contrasted to that of the girl's in front of her. "Okay." The girl said shortly. She pounded the keys with inch-long fingernails. She paused for a moment and looked up, "Um. There's no one registered under that name in our database. Next time, look up a student that actually exists. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are more IMPORTANT matters that I can be dealing with." She turned away from Ginny in disgust, picked up a nail file, and began to hum a tune, occasionally looking up at the television screen above her. Some American soap opera was on, and she was completely engrossed in it. Virginia turned her back to the counter and walked to the middle of the room. There were three couches lined in a circle. Ginny sat down in one, opposite of the couple. She sat staring at them for a while, envy in her mind. The boy looked familiar. His jaw line was strong, like. "Draco?" She hissed. The boy looked up, a confused look on his face. "What?" He yelled stubbornly, "Who are you talking to? Could you keep it down? I am kind of busy here." He motioned to his lady friend. The look on her face was that of pure disgust. She was staring at Ginny like she had come from another planet. She had red hair and brown eyes. 'That's just like me! That girl he is with could almost be my twin, at least that's a good sign' she thought. But her actions were much different. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She screamed, "What the hell do you think you are doing snogging another girl! I should throttle you!" She was about to lunge, but she held onto her last shred of dignity and went against it. "Very funny lady." He chuckled, "My name is Kyle. Kyle Mathews. This is Tricia. If you don't mind, we are going to go back to what we were doing. You can call it whatever you want, but no Brit is going to stop me." Tricia giggled. Ginny steamed. Then to her utter disgust, the girl that could very well be her twin spoke up. "Where are you from anyway?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, trying to look cute, "I LOVE the outfit! Where did you get it? At some loser Star Wars convention? Oh! I know! You are one of those SPECIAL ED girls, aren't you?" She laughed and got up to leave, taking 'Kyle' with her. Ginny looked down at her dress. She was wearing her black work robes. She didn't look any different from any other day on the job. It was then she realized. She was supposed to be living as a Muggle. They just didn't wear robes. 'They should.' Ginny mused. 'Where I come from she would be laughed off the property of the LEAKY CAULDRON if she was found wearing THAT!' Ginny smiled. She had made herself feel better. That Tricia was bad news, and Virginia Anne Weasley would see that she got hers. someday.  
  
When the anger wore off, all the feeling that was left was devastation and heartache. She knew that 'Kyle' was he. He had the same face, those same eyes. They had looked at her in anger. It had been three years since he looked at her like that: Draco Malfoy was a known womanizer. He took pleasure in playing around with girls' hearts. He liked being with them, but they only fulfilled physical pleasure. Virginia Weasley was a quiet girl. She only spoke when she was spoken to. She was calm, quiet and polite until you made her mad. When you did so, the calm and peaceful look was covered up with a murderous one. She had a temper to send anyone to his or her death. When Draco met Ginny, his world fell apart. All of those other girls meant nothing to him. All he wanted was Ginny, and when he was done, he wanted more. A feeling he had never felt before. Their love was full of hate. When they didn't love each other, they hated each other. That's what made it unique, they could hide it from everyone. That's what they did. They hid it from everyone. If it was hidden, then there was no way to pull them from each other. They had made their relationship public about a year ago. The Weasley's were reluctant to agree on anything. It took a while for Draco to earn their trust. The Malfoy's didn't have a choice. Narcissa was sent to Saint Mungo's after Lucius was killed. He was left parentless, and when they finally accepted him, the Weasley's took him in, supporting him in everything.  
  
Ginny sat on the couch for a while. People came in and out; each of them eyed her suspiciously. When she finally got up she decided to go to the counter and pay her 'friend' a visit. She did tell her to come back when she had someone else to look up. This was working, no matter how much she hated they way it was, "Excuse me miss." She said. "Ugh. What do you want NOW?" the girls said, irritation in her voice. "Could you find me the schedule and dorm location of a Kyle Mathews?" She stated clearly and nicely. "Actually, I can't. See, that information is confidential, and it is unlawful for me to do so. Thanks. Buh bye now!" The lady snapped and turned back to a magazine she was reading. Ginny's infamous temper was about to rise again. She was having murderous thoughts. Thoughts that would soon end in accidental magic, no matter she had graduated from Hogwarts. "Excuse me? I don't care it is it lawful or not!" she shouted, "You see this stick here?" she motioned to her wand, "Yeah, if you don't look up this guy soon I'm going to shove it so far up your ass you won't be able to sit for a week!" She had turned the same color as her hair. She took some time to calm down and breathe. The woman at the computer paled and gulped. She typed in the name, pressed the enter key and read the information on the screen, "It says here that he is taking a mythology class, history class, and an algebra class." "Sign me up for those please, same times." Ginny said with clear happiness in her voice. "O-kay. I will need your name." "Uh. my name is Veronica White." Ginny muttered something under her breath and pointed her wand at the computer nonchalantly. "Yes, here you are. Your book will be sent up to you, Miss White. Your friend is in room 910 of the dorm building you are staying in. I am sorry for any inconvenience, Miss White. I hope you can forgive me." She woman's face had a sincere expression on it. "Sure! No problem!" Ginny said, stifling a giggle. 'If being this White character demands so much respect, then maybe I'll stand a chance here after all!' Ginny mused, and she headed in what she hoped was the direction of her dormitory. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I know that some of you are probably really irked by this story and I am sorry that I had to move them to America, but in reality, I am American (as much as I hate to admit it) and I have no concept of geography, culture, and schooling in jolly old Britland. I am a native Arizonan, born and raised, and the only college I have ever been to is ASU. I always heard that in order to write well, you have to assimilate yourself to the characters and the position they are in. Thus, I brought them back home with me. Hopefully you aren't irked so much that you can't read it anymore, but if you are, then I forgive you!!  
  
Disclaimer: It's still not mine, if it was, then I would make sure that it was all over the news!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Ginny got to the room she was supposed to be living in she gasped. Her dorm was a one bedroom without a bathroom. As her fiancée would say, 'Even the Weasleys could afford more than this ruddy dump.' She looked around the dorm in dismay before she remembered the one thing that set her apart from anyone else in the college (at least, to her knowledge): She could use magic.  
  
Pulling out her wand, she levitated the two beds in the room on top of each other and arranged everything to her liking. She raised her wand, and shouted an expansion charm, when there was a knock on her door. She quickly threw off her robes, and hoped what she had on underneath was Muggle enough. When she opened the door she was face to face with her fiancée.  
  
"I am supposed to be your messenger boy." He said sarcastically, "Some bird dropped this off downstairs. Tracy was a little upset about your. performance earlier and made me bring this to you." Ginny sighed in relief, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"I suppose it killed you, didn't it? Running an errand for poor little me."  
  
Draco glanced inside her dorm, seeing the size. His eyes widened in shock, "Um. what is that?" he said, seeing a table float by. Ginny turned to look in her room. Her unfinished charm was causing a disturbance. It could be reversed, but not with Draco around. It was too risky. She quickly slammed the door and covered her tracks.  
  
"Nothing!" she said hurriedly, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ver- "  
  
"Veronica White. Funny, you don't strike me as a Veronica. I would say. Virginia." Ginny paled. 'At least he has some intuition. Still, I have never seen a memory charm do this before.' She thought.  
  
"You don't make a very good Kyle." She said, "You look like someone I know, or knew, anyway." Ginny looked toward the ground. The man smirked.  
  
"Well, Veronica, maybe we'll be seeing each other around." With that Draco nodded, turned on his heel and walked briskly away. She pushed Draco out of her mind and went back to the problem at hand. There were beds and clothes flying around the living room of her new flat. She sighed, picked up her wand and aimed it at the nearest bundle of clothes. She directed them into her room and organized everything else. It was a few hours before Ginny got to sit back down, and when she did, she read the letter that was sent to her. It was from her brothers, Fred and George. It read:  
  
Dear Gin-  
  
How is everything? We heard about Draco. We hope you can get him back. It's all over the news here. The people think that YOU did it! If I were you, I wouldn't come home until it blows over. We'll be in America ourselves. Opening a new shop in California. Hopefully we'll see you there.  
  
Yours Ever,  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
Ginny's eyes went large. They thought it was her? What was up with that? Why would she ever hurt Draco? But she had to admit; she had all of the motives. They fought publicly and the people probably thought that she instigated them so she could get the public to dislike him and not miss him when he was gone. After all, he came from a wealthy family. Hers was poor. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this!' she scolded herself. 'I wouldn't do this to Draco! I need to get on the case!' She put on a sad smile and pulled out her book 'A Guide to Memory Charms' it was her trusty companion to her job. It told her everything. Hopefully there was something about this charm in it.  
  
She read for what was like hours. Light was shining through the closed blinds in Ginny's flat. She was asleep, slumped over her book. Out of the receding shadows came a cloaked figure. It drew its hand inside its robes and pulled out. a feather. It stuck the feather up the nose of a certain Virginia. She sneezed. The cloaked figure laughed. Ginny awoke with a start and automatically reached for her wand. It was gone.  
  
"Come on, Gin! You think I would leave you armed? I know what kind of dueler you are!" The figure reached up and pulled her hood off. Underneath was a smiling blonde with twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Tash! What are you doing here?" Ginny laughed, "I thought you were on assignment!" Ginny hugged her friend.  
  
Tasha pulled out of the hug and smiled. She knew this case was a hard one for Ginny, and she knew she had to be there for her. She was there throughout the entire Draco and Ginny relationship.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"But Gin. We can't do that! If we tell anyone, it would put you in danger. I love you too much! I can't do that to you!" Draco yelled. They were standing in an abandoned classroom in the Charms corridor. Ginny was holding back tears. She wouldn't let them come. She wouldn't back down.  
  
"Draco! I don't care! I can't run around like this anymore! I don't care if they come after me! I don't care if they kill me! I just want to be able to spend more than an hour a night with you!"  
  
"Can't we work something out? I can't go out there and announce to my house that I am seeing a Gryffindor! They would never speak to me again!" Draco's voice was getting louder and louder as the argument progressed.  
  
"Is that it? You don't to lose any of your 'friends.' Wow! I never even thought of it that way. I mean I could risk losing an entire FAMILY! And you know what? I would do it! I would forget them all! You want to know why?" Ginny asked before turning away and heading for the door. When she got there she turned to him and said, "Because I love you Draco. You decide. If you want me back, you prove to me that you aren't afraid of losing your reputation." The tears were silently pouring down her face now. She turned out the door and ran through the corridor. She didn't stop until she had reached the safety of her own bed. She stared at the ceiling, her heart breaking in two. She never knew that her best friend had watched the entire fight.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"The MoM let me off to be with you. I had to pull a few strings, but when you know the Minister, anything's possible!" Tasha winked. Her dad had been elected Minister of Magic three years ago. Fudge had resigned when information got out that he was in the league with the Dark Lord.  
  
"How fun! This ought to make things a little easier! Thanks Tash!" She smiled. The first genuine smile she had smiled since Draco had gone missing.  
  
"Hey! Don't thank me yet! Wait a little bit!" Tasha grinned. Just them there was a knock at the door. Actually, it was a pounding. Ginny had the feeling that this was all Tasha's fault. She didn't know what it was, but yes, it was definitely all Tasha's fault.  
  
"WHITE! OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW!" An enraged Draco yelled, his fists hammering into the hard wood. The door slowly opened, and the redhead came from behind it. She took one look at Draco, and fell to the floor laughing. His hair was a bright cherry red. He looked down at her and sneered his patented Malfoy sneer, "Oh! That's it! Laugh your head off! Funny isn't it! I wake up and find my bloody hair red!" Draco stopped, 'Bloody? Where did that come from?' The British word stood out greatly from his normal American slang and his newfound American accent.  
  
"What? You think I did this? Ha! Why would I do such a thing?"  
  
"Well. everything was normal 'till you come around in your big, fancy robes, looking like some kind of freak! Nothing weird has ever happened until I saw that table flying yesterday afternoon!" 'Kyle' seethed.  
  
"Excuse me? Just because I dress differently, doesn't mean that I changed the colour of your precious hair! How would I do that? How do you expect me to get your hair colour changed when I have been here ALL night?"  
  
"With magic?" A voice came from behind them. Tasha came out of the shadows, her eyes full of happiness.  
  
"Nonsense! There's no such thing as magic!" Draco yelled. "Now! Fix my hair, so I won't look so weird! I know you can do it!" He looked at Ginny expectantly.  
  
"Fine. Come in, Master! Make yourself at home. We are just going to go and get our de-colouring devices!" Ginny winked in Tasha's direction. Her friend got the hint and followed suit. They made their way into the kitchen. Immediately Ginny began to laugh.  
  
"How on earth did you do that? His hair was redder than mine!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Got it from Fred. It's a hair colour that changes with your mood. I guess red is for anger."  
  
"You got that right! Look at it now!" Draco's hair had turned a brilliant emerald green. "Must be jealous. They say you get green with envy, you know! Imagine, a Malfoy, jealous of poor little me." Ginny took a deep breath and watched Draco. It hurt so much for him not to remember her. If only she could change it. It would be more difficult than she had ever imagined.  
  
"I guess I will go and cast the counter curse. You better keep him distracted so I can go unnoticed." Tasha said. Ginny nodded and the two girls headed back to where the frazzled boy was seated.  
  
"Okay, Tash is just going to go and get ready to fix your little problem. What was it again?" Ginny questioned, keeping a straight face. Draco's hair went from green to blue.  
  
"What? What do you mean you don't remember what my problem is? Can't you tell just by looking?" He was turning red, and his hair was matching.  
  
"Look, we can't really do anything until Tasha gets back, why don't you sit down on the sofa and we can have a chat." They sat down and Draco looked about the room. This was a very peculiar dorm if he ever saw one. There was a fireplace, and a strange bag glowing on the mantel. There were cauldrons and old books in a bookcase on the far wall. The thing that scared Draco the most, was that he was actually comfortable here. He noticed a picture sitting on the coffee table. It was of a grassy field and there were four people in it. Two couples, with two different attitudes. The one, he recognized to be Veronica's friend, Tasha, and her boyfriend he guessed. The other was of Veronica herself. She was seated on the ground, crying. Kyle went in for a closer look. There was a man, just behind her who didn't seem to notice she was around. He was staring at her, with a blank expression on his face. The picture-Veronica stood up and searched the man's expression. He had a feeling he was being watched. He looked up, and sure enough, there were two gorgeous chocolate eyes staring into his. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse, me. If you don't mind my asking, who are these people?" Draco asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh! That's Tasha, and her boyfriend, Tim. He's my cousin on my dad's side. And then there's me and my. fiancée, Draco." Her eyes searched his for any sight of recognition. They flashed for a moment, but went back to their everyday luster.  
  
Tasha watched this from behind the couch. She was waiting to turn his hair back for a while. She had been on many cases herself, and usually pranks or pictures solved it. She was trying to get the old Draco back out. It wasn't working. The look in Ginny's eyes made it perfectly known that she was heartbroken. Tasha had only seen that look on Ginny's face once, right after the breakup.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Draco, it's not going to be easy to get her back. She is a Weasley after all. Judging by the way you look, you haven't gotten much sleep." Tasha looked at her best friend's ex. He grunted in response, "She still loves you. Even after you did what you did. She would take you back, she wasn't kidding when she told you she would give you a chance."  
  
Draco looked at the younger girl. He knew how Ginny was feeling, but how was he to make her see how he felt, she refused to talk to him. " I will think of something." He told Tasha, and then he stalked into the Great Hall, sparing a glance at the Gryffindor table. Ginny looked so small, so fragile. He had done that, and now he was going to make it better.  
  
Dinner went on without incident, and Draco waited to make his move. He glanced every few minutes at the Gryffindor table to check and see if Ginny was still there. He saw her get up. Quickly he grabbed his wand and pointed it at his throat. 'Sonorus!' He whispered and a light shot out of the tip of his wand. He got up, ran to the front of the Slytherin table and yelled, "Excuse me!" Everyone stopped and stared at him. Draco froze. He hadn't really counted on everyone stopping like that.  
  
"Um. Hi! My name is Draco. Uh." he stuttered. Ginny stopped. She turned her body toward him, but kept her face to the ground. There were snickers coming from the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore had a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "A few days ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life. It was kind of funny, you see. I fell in love with this beautiful girl. She made me everything I ever wanted to be." Draco paused. The room was silent. "I want to say something to her. I want to say that I am sorry for any harm that has come to her because of me. I want to say that I would never hurt her again, but I couldn't stay true to that promise." Draco stopped again, letting his words take effect. Ginny's head was slowly rising, her eyes meeting Draco's. "She told me that if I wanted her back, I had to put my reputation on the line. She left before I could respond. So. in reply, I would like to say. to hell with reputation. I know what I want, and even if I have nothing else, I know I have the only thing of value in the entire world. She taught me more than anyone ever has, she taught me how to love. And now I will say it, for the entire world to hear. Virginia Anne Weasley, I love you!" Cheers came up from all the Great Hall. Ron Weasley tried to get up from his seat, but was stopped by Hermione, who had a dreamy look on her face.  
  
The Slytherins were less than amused. They looked at Draco with disgust on their faces. Pansy Parkinson had shock plastered to her countenance. She quickly got up and ran through the large oak doors, sparing a look at the two lovers.  
  
Draco and Ginny were completely oblivious to the surrounding activity. They ran toward each other and Draco scooped her up into his arms. Tears were pouring down his face. She looked at him and whispered, "There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" She chuckled, tears coming down her face. She hugged him tightly, but he pulled out of their warm embrace. His eyes locked with hers and he slowly knelt to the ground. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Virginia. I meant every word that I said before. I know that I wont always be there and I know that I wont be perfect, but I do promise that I will do my best to be the man you want me to be." Draco swirled his wand around a few times. Through the sparks, one could see a small velvet box. Draco opened it. Inside there was a ring with a diamond. On either side there was a ruby and an emerald. Ginny tried to hold back her sobs. Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, do you have a point, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked through the tears. They were both unaware that the Hall had quieted.  
  
"Yes I do, Miss Weasley." He joked. He cleared his smile and looked sincerely into her eyes, "Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Ginny laughed and leapt back into Draco's arms. She pulled his lips back to hers for a quick tender kiss. "So. should I take that as a yes?" He asked. He had no need for the answer; he had already put the ring onto her finger. The Great Hall exploded into cheers. All had heard the proposal, because, unfortunately for Draco, charms that make your voice louder need to be counter cursed before they cease to take effect.  
  
Tasha smiled to herself. Romance is always a good thing. Especially when you record it for the world to see. She thanked the Merlin that her Muggle Studies teacher had taught her how to record with a wand.  
  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Tasha gave a sour smile. Maybe they should bring out the tape. Draco would see himself and he would remember. It was worth a try. She whispered the incantation and his hair was back to its original silver- blonde. So much for that idea. Oh well, back to the drawing board.  
  
Draco and Ginny were making small talk about the size of the dormitory. Ginny kept saying that it was normal, and that everyone's was this big, but Draco protested and made the point that his was almost ¼ of the size. Ginny sighed and stood up.  
  
"Really, what were you doing here? I think that you should be going now, I have a lot of research to do."  
  
Draco looked at her, "We were going to change my hair back to normal, remember?"  
  
"But you see, it was never anything but that damned albino colour it always was." She said and led him into the bathroom. He look at reflection and his eyes widened in shock, "See? Only a figment of your imagination!" Ginny smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Draco watched after her 'She's like nobody else I know, I am sure of it.' he told himself 'But then why does she look so familiar?'  
  
Draco stalked out of the bathroom angrily. He looked at Tasha, who was smiling sweetly. "Come back tomorrow, Kyle Mathews. We'll get to know each other better."  
  
Draco pretended not to hear her. He walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Okay, everyone. That's chapter two!! AHAHA!! Any ways, sorry if our ickle Drakie was OOC, I am a hopeless romantic, and need to put some romance into my otherwise not-so-romantic life. Anyway, reviews would be nice! Just click that little purple button that says 'Click Here to Review' (or something close to it!) Ma ta ne, Minna!  
  
Love Angel 


End file.
